Adalyn and the Jewel of Resurrection
by Awesome as Annabeth
Summary: Adalyn thinks she's a normal person. Or is she? When she's forced to go to Camp Half-Blood, who will claim her? And what kind of dangers and surprises lurk in her future? Rated 'T' because I'm paranoid. TEMPORARILY ON HIATUS.
1. The Beginning

**Author's Note: The characters don't belong to me. But if they did, I'd totally make Leo featured in it more. Nonetheless, I hope you like the story! Even if it's not that good…  
>Anyways, the Percy Jackson characters belong to Rick Riodan, a.k.a not me. Now, let the story unfold!<strong>

I run away from the monster that's coming towards me. A hellhound. Oh, how I hate those dogs. When I asked for a dog, I meant a golden retriever. Not this. I grip my sword tightly, and before I can attack the stupid mutt I hear an alarm. It's loud and annoying, but the dog turns to golden dust. Before I can celebrate, my eyes pop open, and I stare at the clock. 7:01. I groan, not because I woke up, because my dream wasn't real. I'd love to live a life like that. Unfortunately, I get stuck with the normal life. I hear my mom call me, but I stay in bed. I mumble "Five more minutes."

"Adalyn, I'm serious, if I have to call you one more time, I swear to the gods I'll wake you up myself."

I stumble out, trying to brush away my brown hair that's sticking to my mouth. I grumble, cursing science. I truly hate static electricity. I go to my mom and I sit down to eat.

"Seriously Adalyn, what do you do upstairs?"

"Well mom, I breath. Is there a problem with breathing?"

My mother puts on a face. We're not really that warm towards each other, so we don't talk that much. I stare at her, then ask her something.

"Okay, what do you want?"

"Nothing! Can't we have a conversation, mother to daughter?"

I raise my eyebrows, and she then confesses.

"Oh alright, I'll tell you. I have some important paperwork to do at work. Do you think you can stay with Madelyn? I'd appreciate it. It's only for a few hours, honestly."

I stare at her. Madelyn's my step sister. She's younger than me, and she's a total sweetheart. But she hates me. 6 years old and already has an arch-nemesis. That's a record. My first nemesis was at age 7. When my father left me and my mom, she got re-married and had Madelyn. Madelyn's half my age. You do the math. She thought it'd be cute if her name rhymed with mine. Let me tell you this: It. Is. NOT. Cute. At. ALL. Then he died, but mom stopped re-marrying. I'd stop too.

"No. Don't make me babysit that wretched devil."

"ADALYN! I expected much better behavior than this. You will look after her, and I don't care about WHAT you say, you HAVE to do it."

"Oh yeah? And who's stopping me?"

My mother stops, and turns a little pale. I feel triumphant, and she whispers "Adalyn, go upstairs and get ready."

I recognize that voice. That's her voice of pain. I feel deflated, and I walk up to my room, and got ready for school.

I walk to my first class, which is French. I walk towards one of my friends, Nathan. He moved to school sometime back, and we became friends.

"Hey Nathan. 'Sup?"

"Not much. Except for the fact you're not late." He smirks, and I stick my tongue out.

"Shut up. Now, did you finish your French homework?"

"Err…"

I smile, and _he_ sticks his tongue out. Before he could say anything, entered.

"Bonjour tout le monde, comment ca va?" **(Translation if you don't know French: Hello everybody, how are you?)**

The class replies "Ca va bien." **(Another translation: I am good.)**

"Tres bien. Now, open ton cahier." **(Ugh, ANOTHER translation, which teaches you to learn French: Very good. Now, open your notebooks. Now, no more translations. If you want to know what the teachers and students are saying, translate it on your own. Hehehe…)**

We open our notebooks, but by then, I zone out. I doodle, and wait for the class to end.

"Mademoiselle Adalyn, I asked you a question. Ou est ton crayon?*"

I shrug, and the whole class giggles.

"Well Mademoiselle Adalyn, you've earned yourself a detention. During lunch today."

I groan because she knows I love recess. She has a smug face, and I zone out again. The period FINALLY ends, and I rush to pack my stuff, when I hear a voice.

_"Come to my arms, my precious child. I need you. And you need me."_

I shake that out of my head, and Nathan comes up to me.

"Good thing she didn't collect our homework. Hey Lyn, you okay?"

I glare at him, and tell him something I've told him for about a billion times.

"Nathan, _seriously, _quit calling me Lyn."

"You know I'll never stop, right? It sound WAY better than your full name and besides, it's your nickname."

"Really Adalyn? Your nickname's Lyn? Such a stupid name…"

I turn around to see Holly, my arch-nemesis since when I was 7.

"What do you want Holly?" I ask.

"Oh, I just wanted to know why Nathan would even _look _at a horrible monster like you."

I clench my fists, hoping my anger doesn't get the better of me. Because when it does, it sometimes gets bloody.

"Look Holly, why don't you shut your face and shove off? It'd make me so happy. Or at least do something intelligent. Oh wait, that may make your brain explode."

She sneers, but there's a group of people surrounding us, saying a soft chant, that grows louder by each word.

_"Fight, fight, fight, fight, fight…"_

"C'mon Adalyn, let's go."

Nathan tries to get me away from the crowd, but I'm glued to the spot. And so is Holly. We face each other, and the chant grows stronger.

_"Fight, fight, fight, fight, fight, fight, fight, fight…"_

I twitch, very slightly, but it's enough for Nathan to know I'm gonna do it. He knows me well enough to know that's a sign.

"Snap out of it Adalyn. We need to go."

But I put my stuff down, and so does Holly. It goes dead silent. I start towards her, but Nathan tries again to stop me. He grabs my hand, and this time, I actually stop to think about his words. I stop, pick up my stuff, and walk out. I hear Holly saying what a coward I am, and I finally snap. I drop my stuff, and I turn towards Holly. Nathan grabs my hand, but I twist my hand from his grip, and march towards Holly. I punch her in the nose, and I hear a satisfying crunch. Then I swiftly turn on my heels, and walk away.

"Lyn, you shouldn't have done that."

My eyes flare, and I turn to him.

"How many friking times do I have to tell you my name is Adalyn?" My voice is in a deadly whisper, but I try cool down. After all, I don't want to end up punching my only friend.

"Sorry _Adalyn_, I just wanted to give you a nickname."

"Well you could've told me that. Nath."

"Don't call me that."

"My point."

"Well, Lyn is actually a good nickname, and the one you gave me isn't really…you know…good."

"Are you saying my nicknames aren't good?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

I roll my eyes, and say "Fine, you can call me Lyn."

He looks happy, and we walk to our next class, science. I suddenly feel jittery and nervous, and Nathan notices immediately.

"Adalyn, what's wrong?"

"L-l-look."

I point towards the teacher's desk, and I point to our tests. He doesn't seem to go nervous.

"So? We're only getting our…ooooh."

I sit at my seat at the back, while he goes sits at the front. I look out the window (I sit in the corner of the room, which means I get the perfect view of outside) and see a nightingale. I turn to see the teacher hand out the tests, and I go all nervous and I get mine. It's face down, and until she tells us we can look, we can't look. She'll tell us the highest mark, and the lowest mark. Then she'll let us look. I'm usually in the middle, at least 80%.

"Okay class, before you look at your- Nathanial what did I tell you?"

He stops peeking, and looks at the teacher.

"Anyways, the highest mark in the overall grade 7 test was 100%. The lowest was 5%. You may now look at your test."

I start to freak, but I try to calm down.

_"Calm down Adalyn. I can do this."_

I look at my test, and I feel lightheaded, and I nearly pass out.

_100%._

I stare in disbelief once I recover, but I've got no answers wrong. 45 out of 45. I pretend I got a bad mark as I walk towards Nathan. We always tell each other our marks. Even if we got 0%. He looks like he has a bad mark, but that's probably an act.

"Hey Nathan. What did you get?"

"Promise you'll keep it a secret?"

"Promise."

He shows me and the second he knows I'm done reading it, he puts it away.

He got 5%.

I show him mine, and he's stunned.

"Since you're a star at this, can you tutor me?"

"Only if you don't tell anyone my grade."

"Why can't we tell others?"

"You know me. I hate all the attention, and then there'll be rumors. You know I HATE rumors."

"Gotcha."

"Promise you won't tell anyone."

"Promise."

"Good. Now let's get this period over with."

"Alright alright, settle down settle down. Now, let's take up the test…"

I zone out because I already know all the answers are correct. I doodle, when the phone starts to ring. The teacher picks it up, and I throw a note at Nathan.

_So, how's it going? –Adalyn_

He scribbles something, and throws it back to me.

**Not much. Only my shame about my mark. –Nathan**

I write something else, and throw it back at him.

_It's okay, you'll live. It's not like the world is gonna end or anything. –Adalyn_

He has this look, and scribbles something. Another note from someone else plops on my desk.

**How's it going? What'd you get on the test? –Billy**

I look at him, and gives me a look that says _write it down woman!_ I quickly write down something, and throw it back at him.

_Let's just say I got a mark. Now please don't reply. –Adalyn_

Another note plops on my desk, but it's from Nathan.

**I need to tell you something. It's kinda a secret. –Nathan**

I write as quickly as possible, because the teacher is almost done her conversation.

_Your secret is safe with me. –Adalyn_

He writes it down, and throws it at me. This time, Billy reaches out to intercept it, and succeeds. He has a smirk, and Nathan looks he's gonna murder him. Billy opens the letter, and reads it to himself. His eyes widen, and he folds it up and puts it in his pocket. I'm about to go up to him when the teacher finally finishes her conversation. She continues to teach, but I'm staring at Billy, with a murderous glare. The period ends and I march right up to him.

"Okay Billy, you have two seconds to-"

"I'll give it to you later."

"No. Give it to me now."

"You'll have to wait."

"No, I'm not going to wait. Give it to me."

"If you keep asking, I'm gonna rip it to shreds."

_"You wouldn't!"_

My voice is desperate, but I pull myself together.

"Please Billy, give it to me."

He just shakes his head, and he walks away. And if my eyes deceive me, but did I see him with a pained expression? I don't know, but I leave the room. I try to look for Nathan, but I can't find him. I reach Language, and my teacher calls me over.

"Ms. Adalyn, your mother is at the office. She needs to speak with you."

I walk towards the office, and I see my mom. She looks nervous, but I can't tell why.

"Hello Adalyn. I need you to pack your things."

"Wait, why mom? I can't-"

"Adalyn, this is urgent."

"What's so-"

"We're moving to New York."

"Why?"

"You're going to a Camp."

"What's it called?"

She hesitates, but then answers.

"Camp Half-Blood."

**I hope you like the first chapter! I don't know where it's going, but I hope you like it! Was the cliffhanger good? I hope so! PM me if you've got any ideas, or review, and I'll give you credit anyways. So, enjoy life, and I'll update ASAP! Stay tuned too. Kay, bye.**


	2. The Ugly Truth (Seriously)

**Author's Note: Okay, this may not be the best chapter in the world, but it's better than nothing. So, sit back, and enjoy the story! And I ate all the cookies, sorry. :D Now, let the story begin! And sorry for not updating in a long time, there's something called school. Or the gates to Tartarus. Whichever one makes sense to you.**

* * *

><p>My mind whirs with one question: What's Camp Half-Blood?<p>

"Okay mom, even I know that's not a real camp. Why are you lying to me?"

"Adalyn, please, just come. I know this is a lot to process, but you'll have to trust me. This is for your own protection. Please-"

"My own protection? Seriously? That's why I have to move to another home, let alone another COUNTRY? I can protect myself, thank you very much!" I snap.

She looks hurt, then angry.

"Fine! You can stay here, and start to get attacked my monsters, and I don't care if you get hurt, or even die!" I blink, and she calms down.

"I'm sorry. It's been a long day. But if you seriously don't want to come, take this. It'll protect you. You'll know how to use it when you're ready."

She gives me a charm bracelet, with a sword, shield and a skull.

"Thanks mom. Are you going to New York?"

She nods, and I feel reluctant to come.

"Fine, I'll come. But I'm keeping the bracelet, okay?"

She smiles, and says "You can stay for today and tomorrow, but on Thursday we're leaving."

I nod, and head back to class. Once I enter, everyone stares at me, and I sit down beside Billy, since we have a seating plan.

"Okay Billy two things: What are we supposed to do now, and give the note back. It's not yours." I whisper to him.

"You can't read it yet. When the time is right, you can read it. And I hope you brought a book. We're silent reading."

I glare at him, but I bring out my book. It's called 'When Silence was the Key'. **(A/N: Dear readers, it's not a real book. Just saying.**)

I start to read it when the bell rings. I look for Nathan, but I still can't find him. I shuffle towards the music room, and my teacher looks at me.

"Miss…err…"

"Adalyn."

"Yes, Miss Adalyn, have you brought your project?"

I start to sweat, because I forgot my harp project at home. Again.

"Well , it's a funny story…"

"Yes?"

"Well I err… kinda forgot it-"

"- At home. Well, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to give you a zero then."

I shift uncomfortably in my seat, wondering what my mom would say. But I really don't care about music, so forget that. I pretend to sing our "Vocal Warm Ups", which is actually "Vocal Torture". I think about my mother's gift. I wonder why there's a skull, then the bell rings. I walk over to my locker, since it's lunch. Nathan still doesn't show up. I start to worry about him, until something hits my head, and I lose conciseness.

* * *

><p>I wake up to hear screams of pain. I look up, to feel pain in my left arm, just below the elbow. I decide not to look at it, and as I wince, I turn to have eye contact with a monster. I stumble, but manage to get some words out.<p>

"Wh-wh-who are you?"

It laughs, and then replies.

"Dear friend, can't you recognize me?"

I shake my head, thinking how I could ever be friends with someone like this.

"Well, I knew you wouldn't recognize me. But you'd know me as Nathan."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for today! Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to give you guys sometime<strong> **to let the fact sink in:** **Nathan is a monster. Did you expect that? Probably not. Don't forget to review follow and favourite! It'd make me so happy. PM me if you have any ideas, or write them down in your review. Even the best writers need help. If you want to make an alliance (like you mention one of my OC in your story) you can, as long as you give credit to me for coming up with the character. Kay, bye! And I'll update ASAP!**


	3. Death Bites

**'Sup my fellow readers? Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, but I have another series to write about. But I won't abandon this story! But I need more reviews… Anyways, it is I, Awesome as Annabeth, to grant you a chapter! Sorry, I'm in a mood. Anyways, I don't own Percy Jackson, and sadly, that includes Leo.**

**Leo: Help me you guys, this lunatic-**

**Me: Hey! Stay in the closet you…**

**Leo: Call for help, police, anyone, HELP ME!**

**Me: Oh shush. Don't be such a baby. Now, be a good fire controller person thingy and go in the closet.**

**Leo: NEVER!**

**Sorry guys, you read this while I stuff Leo- err I mean clean my room while you read. Nothing suspicious here… ;-)**

* * *

><p>Betrayal just slapped me in the face. Nathan was a monster. He probably took me to this cave to kill me. I slowly inch back, and Nathan starts to laugh.<p>

"Oh Lyn, you think I was your friend! Be careful now, be cautious about friends. In fact, I wouldn't trust anyone anymore!"

"Well, looks like I have to….to end you."

"Ha ha ha! I'd like to see that."

I press the sword on my charm bracelet, and it becomes a small dagger. Nathan laughs at me again. Fury and hatred bubble inside me, and I lunge at Nathan, he easily moves, but I pivot and face him again. I've gotta thank my Phys Ed teacher at some point in time. Anyways, I analyze Nathans moves, and notice his weak spot: his left arm. I run towards him, and pretend to attack him. He falls for it, and I summersault under his arm, run towards his left arm. I slash at it, and he wails in pain. Gold dust is coming out, and I can tell he's slowly dying. He says his last word, and they'll haunt me forever.

"I hope you're happy. You've just killed your best friend, the only one who's understood you, and actually cared about you. A job well done."

He disintegrates, but his words echo through me. _I've killed my best friend_. The guilt is building up inside me, and my dagger clatters to the floor. I hear more footsteps, but I don't pay attention. The only time I pay attention is when something bites my shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that? I know, not the greatest. But I've learned to make chapters short, but to have a huge cliffhanger. I hope that was a big one…<strong>

**Until we meet again, review, favourite and follow!**


	4. To be a Ghost, Or Not to Be

**So what's up? I know I know the sky, roof, not you…**

***dodges shoe***

**Sorry for not updating! I'm really REALLY busy… but here's the next chappie! Was the cliffy in the previous chapter good? Anyways, here you go! Consider it a New Year's present! Even though it's February. And now I have a GREAT idea...  
>I'll just go to my hideout if you don't mind... ;)<strong>

* * *

><p>I try to slash at the monster, but I accidentally slap it instead, since my daggers on the floor. The beast lets go, but I'm still wounded. I grab my dagger, but I'm slowly and painfully losing consciousness. I slash randomly, but soon I faint.<p>

* * *

><p>"-awake, so what can we do?"<p>

"Just keep feeding her nectar and ambrosia. She fought two monsters, and she hasn't even trained. She's destined for great things. If she ever wakes up, that is…"

While those two people keep talking, I started to groan. They don't notice, but it doesn't really matter. All I want to do is get up and leave. I try to stand, and surprisingly I have a lot of energy. I go up to the two boys and ask them a few questions.

"Err, hello? I'm Adalyn, and do you know where I am?"

No response. They completely ignore me.

"Rude…" I mutter, as I exit the cabin. I walk around, and I notice a lot of people. And they're…FIGHTING? I rub my eyes, and look around. It didn't change. I wonder why they're fighting, when a horn blows. People start to run, walk, jog, or any other type of movement towards a campfire. I notice one of the two guys that were talking stayed behind. I'm wondering why, but I go to the campfire. I ask people where I should sit. Or at least _tried_ to. Nobody would listen. I notice I'm not hungry at all, so I explore the place. There's an archery station, sword fighting station, and a whole bunch of other places. Then it hits me: Camp Half-Blood. I walk around, and notice a boy, about 13, or 14. My age. My first thought of him is '_must be best friends with death.'_ But I quickly shake that out of my head, trying not to judge others. I go up to him, thinking _if he doesn't talk to me, I'll run away._

"Hello." I say. He looks at me as if I'm a ghost.

"Err, is everything okay?" I ask him. He still looks as if I'm a ghost.

"I'm fine. What do you need? Usually ghosts come to me a little later. You're early."

"Wait, _what? _I am NOT a ghost. Why would you call me that?"

"Maybe because you _are _one. Look at yourself."

I go up to the nearest mirror, and I'm shocked.

_I'm a ghost._

"But I can't be dead! I just got here! I didn't die!"

"Well, you can't ignore the fact that you're transparent."

"But those two guys...they said...wait. I think I'm in that hospital over there. Let's go see if I'm there."

We both walk in silence to the hospital, and I see the most bizarre thing.

I'm in one of the beds.

"I'm guessing that's you, right?" The boy asks.

"Yes. By the way, what's your name?"

"Nico. Nico di Angelo. You?"

"Adalyn Memoire."

"Oh. So, do you know you're godly parent?"

"What? Oh, err...well, I wasn't claimed." I say, mentally thanking myself for reading PJO and HoO.

"Well, I don't know if you can-"

"Nico? What are you doing here?"

I turn, and my heart stops. Well, if I had a heart, it stopped.

It's Billy.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! And NO, I did not kill Adalyn, and YES, Billy is in this. So, if you want to threat killing me, go ahead! I'm hiding in my hiding spot, and you'll never find it! Well, except for one person, but that doesn't matter! But if you want to know what might happen now, read the title of the story. ;)<br>And no, I didn't plan this. I got this idea at the most irrelevant timing. But that doesn't matter. So anyways, review! Until we meet again! :) :) :)**


	5. Uh oh

**Hey guys! Did you like the previous cliffhanger? Yes? No? Maybe so? Meh? Anyways, here's the next chapter! And I HOPE you took the hint that I put in the previous chapter on what's gonnna happen next. If you didn't catch it, don't bother looking back at the last chapter. The hint won't matter, because of what's gonna happen now. Kay, NOW READ! :D  
>But one more thing: I had to disable my PM system because my mommy said so. So if you wanna give me ANY suggestions, feedback or criticism, then do it in the reviews! Unless you've got my e-mail, which very few do...<strong>

* * *

><p>"Billy? Is that you?" I ask.<p>

Nico turns to me. "You know him?"

"Um, Nico? You know there's no one there, right?" Billy says.

"What? Billy, I'm right here! Can't you see me?"

"Billy, you know she's right here? Like, can't...oh. Now I get it."

"Get what? What do you get Nico? TELL ME!" I scream!

"Okay! Billy, you can_not _see Adalyn right here, right?"

He nods, and my shoulders slump.

Nico turns to me. "Okay. Adalyn, it's official. You're a ghost."

"No. I know I'm still alive. Call someone, and tell them to check."

Nico turns to Billy.

"Do you think you can see if Adalyn's alright? She keeps bugging me about it." He says.

"Nico, you really think Billy is a good choice-?"

"Yes. He's a son of Apollo, so that definitely helps." Nico says. I stand there in shock, and he goes up to me, the bone and flesh me. He checks my pulse, and does some other who-knows-what-he's-doing stuff.

"Nico, she's not dead. She's in a coma."

* * *

><p><strong>I know I know, not the best in the best chapter in the world, but it'll have to do. :)<br>And remember, I don't have the PM system anymore, so good luck finding a way to communicate with me! Unless you're NancyDrew181, or Goddess of Stories, or someone else who I won't mention...  
>Reviews please! :D<strong>


	6. Claimings and Solutions

**Hi guys! I may not be updating as regularly, so if you know where I live, please don't kill me. And if you don't HA! CAN'T FIND ME NOW SUCKERS!  
>*ahem*<br>ANYWAYS, one of the 'new characters' isn't my own creation. :O I know! Details at the end of the chapter! NOW READ!**

* * *

><p>"COMA?! What do you mean coma?"<p>

"Adalyn, Billy means that you're in an immensely deep sl-" Nico starts, but I cut him off.

"I know what a coma means!"

"Then why'd you ask then?"

"Cause I did! It's a free country, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Nico, who are you talking to?" Billy asks. I turn to him, and try to get his attention, but nothing works. I try to pinch his arm, but my hand goes right through his arm.

"Adalyn, it's no use. You're not a ghost, but you're soul's still here. Or, at least I think it's entered the physical world..." He drifts off, and I fire up.

"Really Nico? You _think?! _Well guess what? I think I'm going to-"

"I think it's time for drastic measures. I'll go call Evelyn." Billy says. I'm about to give him a lecture about interrupting, but I remember he can't hear me. Also, I've been doing that to. He quickly leaves, and heads towards a cabin. He comes back with a girl with shoulder length of brown hair, with pretty green eyes and a cute charm bracelet. Like mine...

"Hey Evelyn. Can you sense if she still has enough life to live?" Billy asks her. I think her name's Evelyn. Funny, that rhymes with Adalyn...

"I'll try. I can't guarantee anything, and I can't give her anymore life. You said her soul's...here. Nico?"

He nods, and I look at her. Her bracelet has red, orange and yellow charms with two green leaves. She's wearing an orange t-shirt that says 'Camp Half-Blood' and she's wearing dark jeans. She comes over to the sleeping me, and makes her right hand hover over my heart. I suddenly feel more alive, but so alive I could die. Funny, right? I place my hands over my heart, and she takes her right hand away.

"She's close to death, but not quite. I can't do anything, but I know one thing that can help." Evelyn says. We all stare at her, waiting until Nico gasps. I look around, but Nico, and everyone else is looking at the sleeping me. Hovering over my head is a skull. We're all in an awkward silence until Nico speaks again, but his voice is a few notes higher than usual.

"So, what were you saying Evelyn?"

"Oh, yes. Right. Well, we could always go looking for the Jewel of Resurrection."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! CLIFFHANGER! Anyways, that new girl, her name's Evelyn Faye. She's not one of my own, she comes from an awesome person on Fanfiction named 'Queen Quicksilver'. You better thank her! More of Evelyn's background in future chapters. Now, can you all guess who Lyn's godly parent is, am I right? If you can't, then... oh well. FIGURE IT OUT! MWAHAHAHA! Plus I'll tell you anyways. It's Hades! No Nico romance. That's just not me. And if Queen Quicksilver is reading this, if I get a few details wrong about her, SORRY! Like I said, my PM system is off-line, and I don't have exact details of her life. Well, I do, but that's not the point! Please review, and until we meet again! Which might be a fair amount of time, since I have a book report due on Tuesday, and I STILL have to work on it. You better review! Or else I may not update...<strong>


	7. The Secret Only One Ghost Knows

**Hi guys! What's up? Eh, whatever. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews! You all are so kind! Anyways, I'm starting to answer to all your reviews! Only for the previous ones, just saying.**

**Aprilicity- You really think she is? Thank you! And about the cliffhanger. Well, most cliffhangers are. Have you seen HoH cliffhanger? AHHH!**

**Queen Quicksilver- I'm glad you're happy. I hope you enjoy her in this story! And yes, you do owe me and Aprilicity (actually, it's Aprilicity and I, just saying) so the next time you make a story, add Adalyn! Talk to Aprilicity if you need any details. And like I said, if I get Evelyn wrong, SORRY! And I'll do something you may like... ;) But others may not...**

**AnamariaJovel- You will? Thank you! I'm glad you're OMGing over this. :D**

**If you want me to talk to you, YOU MUST REVIEW. I want those reviews! And her's a random question too.**

**Q. Have you ever reviewed, then when you post it, you then notice there's a spelling mistake? TOO MANY TIMES.  
>Anyways, let the story begin!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Nico, do you know what that is?" Billy asks.<p>

"No. But if it can save my sister, then I guess it's worth a shot." He looks down, and I pat him. Or at least I try. My hand goes through him, and I think it feels unpleasant for a ghost to touch you.

"Don't worry Nico. Let's talk to Chiron about this, and if we can go on a quest." Billy says,

"Thanks Billy. Adalyn, I suggest you go roaming around." Nico replies.

"Okay."

"Did you hear that? Evelyn asks. They all turn to her, and she continues.

"It was a small whisper, that said 'Okay'. Didn't you hear it?" Nico nods, but everyone else (basically Billy) shakes their head.

"Adalyn, say something else."

"Okay Nico. But what do I say? I could say...oh. I said something!"

"There it is! It replied to Nico! It said 'Okay Nico. What do I say?' or something like that! Didn't you hear it?" Nico nods, which means (usually) something's up. We (including me) all stare at her, and Billy is the first to recover.

"Okay, let's not waste anymore time. Adalyn might be losing more of her life as we speak." I feel really uncomfortable, so I do as Nico says (considering he's my one and only older brother) and I roam around. I head towards the strawberry fields, and I hear two people talking. Being myself, I eavesdrop, and I focus so hard on listening, I forgot I'm a ghost and they can't hear or see me.

"I can't believe this. How did our plan not work?"

"Lindsey, be patient. She's in a deathly coma, so our plan's not in jeopardy."

"Landon, I'm serious. She's not dead! We don't need any more of those-"

"Lin, calm down. Knowing Camp, they'll be eavesdroppers. In fact, I'll make sure there's no eavesdroppers..."

Landon chanted something, and it was somewhere like this:

" Δεν πρέπει να υπάρχουν ωτακουστές, και αν υπάρχει, θα πρέπει να ξεχνούν γιατί είστε εδώ, και αυτή η συζήτηση, αν είναι μισό-αίματος και διαβίωσης." Which meant "There shall be no eavesdroppers, and if there is, they shall forget why they're here, and this conversation, if they are a half-blood and living." **(I had to use Google Translate, so if I get it wrong, I BLAME GOOGLE! And sorry. I don't know Greek. :O )**

I felt winds trying to push me away, but then I remembered a loophole. You had to be living. Then I remembered that I was a ghost. I walk up, but then there's a force field, so I can only hear them, but not see them. They continue as if I wasn't here.

"Landon I'm serious. Don't call me Lin either, it's a stupid nickname." I anger starts to boil, but then I remember who gave me that nickname. My best friend. My first friend. The first victim I've ever killed. My guilt flows through me, and I feel horrible. But I try to ignore the feeling, and focus on the conversation. Just my luck, I missed some parts.

"-and you know what the reaction would be! Landon, if she's not fully dead, then-"

"Lindsey, calm down. We'll make sure she'll be dead 100%. After all, only we know where the Jewel of Resurrection is..."

* * *

><p><strong>So how's that? I hope it's okay, and Queen Quicksilver, if you don't like what I did with Evelyn, I'll just make it a one-time thing. It's up to you!<strong>


	8. Reading

**Okay guys, here's the deal. March breaking is marching towards me (get it?) and I won't be able to update because I'll be at Ottawa. But if I'm not going, then I'll be able to update. But I'm 90% sure I'm going. And I won't be answering e-mails either. HINT HINT to some people. Anyways, here's the update, and I hope you've got some chocolate! I need some! :D :D :D**

**Guest- Billy is a son of Apollo, Evelyn is a daughter of Demeter (more info shall come later) and you should know Nico. But just a refresher, he's a son of Hades, and half-brother to Adalyn.**

**If you want any of your questions answered, you'll have to review them to me. My PM system is off (how many times do I have to say that?) and I don't want to confuse you. So even if it's stupid, ask it anyways! Nobody knows you, so you have a distinct advantage! ;) Now, read!**

* * *

><p>They know where the Jewel is? I try moving closer, but the force field is stopping me.<p>

"Landon, that's only a small advantage. Seriously, we've got nothing else!"

"Yes, we do. Those other campers, Perry, Annabelle, Leon, Penelope and Jackson are gone. We're fine!" **(This is before MOA, just saying.)**

"You mean Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Piper, and Jason. But that's still barely anything!"

"It's better than nothing."

"No. Nothing would be better."

"Don't use sarcasm with me. C'mon, I have a feeling that we're being watched..."

They walk away, and I catch a glimpse of long, wavy red hair. I follow them, but then an arrow whizzes goes straight through me. I look to see someone practicing their archery. _Well, duh. Who else would shoot an arrow? _I try to walk up to him, but I go through him. He looks like he's freezing, and looks at me. For a moment, I'm hopeful he sees me, but he shrugs, then walks over to grab his arrow. I walk (or is it float?) towards the hospital, and I see Billy tending to me. I remember that he still has a note that...Nathan tried to give me. I look to see him take it out, and read it out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER! Sorry for the short chapter, but I guess this is all I can give you. So, review, ask questions and listen to music! If you don't listen to music, you should. Unless you can't...<br>So, here's a trivia question, and the first person to answer correctly will get a shout out!**

**Q: How did Bianca di Angelo die? **

**T_T Her death is so sad, but we all can move on, right? :) I did. But first I screamed at the book. But you should've seen me with HoH, oh my gods...**


	9. Finally Visible (No Note)

**I am so sorry for not updating! I've got homework (but of course I do it at the last moment) and I have no idea where I am going with this. Well, here you go! I'll just go hide in my secret hideout if you don't mind... ;)**

* * *

><p>I go beside him quickly, and I see him take a deep breath. But before he could say anything, I hear Nico call Billy in the distance.<p>

"BILLY! This is important! Chiron says we can go, and I'm leading it. I chose Evelyn, and she agreed. I'd like you to come to. Do you accept?"

"Yes." He says immediately.

"Erm, Nico? What about me? I wanna come to!" I whine.

"Adalyn, you've got to come. Got that?" I nod, and Billy pales.

"Adalyn was here?" He asks.

"Not was. Is here. She's standing right beside you." Nico replies. Billy pales even more, and slips the note inside his pocket.

"Thanks a lot Nico. Now I'll never know what that stupid note says!" I say angrily.

"What note?" Nico asks.

"Adalyn wanted to know what the note said?" Billy asks.

"OF COURSE YOU NITWIT!" I yell.

"Adalyn called you a nitwit." Nico says with a smirk.

"Okay, Nico? This is serious. Is there anyway I can make myself visible, and people can hear me?" I ask urgently.

"Well, you have to choose to be visible, and that's pretty-"

"I CHOOSE TO BE VISIBLE AND I WANT TO BE HEARD!" I scream. I look at myself, but I don't look different. But Billy's looking at me.

"Do you see me?" I ask him. He nods, and I fist pump the air.

"WOOHOO! Victory!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know. Short. But I had to do that. And still no note. But don't worry, next chapter they'll be off on their quest. :D<strong>


	10. We're off to see the-SHUT UP!

**How you doin' demigods? (OMG AN ALLITERATION! :D)**

***dodges Imperial Gold daggers***

**I'm so sorry for not updating! DON'T KILL ME! Well, you DID throw a gold dagger, so...**

**Anyways, it's been a month, hasn't it? Oops! **

**So, anyone have any ideas? I'm all out! So let's get this show on the road! But seriously, I think it's so serious that I'm considering putting it up for adoption. D: HELP ME OUT WHIPPERSNAPPERS! Anyways, let's get the story started! :D**

* * *

><p>"WE'RE OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD, THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OF-"<p>

"ADALYN I SWEAR I'LL SUMMON AN ARMY OF SKELETONS TO SHUT YOU UP IF YOU DON'T _SHUT UP!"_

And that's basically how the quest started. Chiron told us to leave, but we first had to hear a prophecy.

"What's the point? Shouldn't we just go with the flow?" I asked. Chiron gave me a look, and I shrugged. A ghost can ask questions, right?

"It is tradition for you to have a prophecy."

"Well, change is good."

"Not in this case."

"But you never know."

"That's why we won't take the risk."

"But won't you go into insanity trying to figure out the future?"

"That's why you _don't _do that."

"So why do we have to hear prophecies anyways?"

"It's tradition."

"Tradition sucks."

"Then take it as a warning."

"But I don't work well under pressure!"

I could tell Chiron was getting mad, so I quickly added "But whatever. We're off to see the Oracle, the wonderful Oracle of-"

"SHUT UP!"

That was everybody. I shrugged again, then I ran to the cave where Rachel was. And yes, I know her. But that's another story.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, terrible ending. Terrible chapter actually. But at least it's an update! So here's something for you:<strong>

**I need you to submit a prophecy. I'll use my (not so) awesome magic to work with it and I'll give you a shout out! HELP ME OUT!**


	11. Prophecy Time!

**I am SO SORRY for not updating! Over a month. Time flies, doesn't it? But enough of that. Let's get going! :D :D :D**

* * *

><p>I walk towards her cave, where she's painting.<p>

"Hi Rachel!"

She turns towards me, and smiles.

"Hi... Linnie! What happened?"

"Nothing. I just...erm...died, ish. But I'm a ghost, and I need to be resurrected."

"Oh. So...What's up?"

"Oh, nothing new. I just need a prophecy. Can you help me out?"

"Sure! It takes a minute, but it'll come..."

She waits, but soon she gets a green aurora and says in a raspy voice...

_"To come and win this victory,_

_you must relive your history,_

_only the bravest will be at your side,_

_with their aid you shall be glorified,_

_So be prepared for what's to come,_

_as only you shall see it done."_

She goes back to normal, as if she couldn't remember what happened.

"So was the prophecy good?"

"No. No it wasn't."

And then I float away, trying to vanish from sight.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, short and TERRIBLE. But I gave you the prophecy! It was hard, and I don't think it's good. What do you think? I'll try to update.<strong>

**Question of the Day: What type of poison did Luke use to poison Thalia's tree? Winners will get a shout out and if they want someone featured in the story, they can name ANYONE! Cool huh? Only one person though. Got the idea from NBrokenShacklesN. Check her out! Her stories are AMAZING. :D**


End file.
